


4.47

by RenKagami (RenKrajnes)



Series: Star Wars OSF [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenKagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло|(/)Рей. Кайло арестован Сопротивлением и приговорен к смерти. Рей приходит за день до казни и не знает, что сказать. H-, А!</p>
            </blockquote>





	4.47

Кайло сидит на жесткой скамье, откинувшись на стену. Рей не знает, что Люк с ним сделал и как отрезал Рена от Силы - но Кайло явно плохо это переносит. На сероватом лице уродливый бугристый шрам выглядит еще ярче, бледные до синевы, искусанные губы страдальчески изогнуты, темные спутанные пряди волос падают на покрытый мелкими каплями пота лоб. 

Кайло выглядит живым мертвецом, только глаза у него - безумные и яростные, с едва заметными золотыми искрами у самого зрачка. 

\- Полюбоваться пришла? - ухмыляется Кайло и его ухмылка, как второй шрам, рассекает ассиметричное лицо на две части. Рей передергивает от отвращения - не может быть такой усмешки у проигравшего - но ответить не может.

Рей сама не знает, зачем она пришла. 

По-хорошему, ей не стоило этого делать - потому что от вида поверженного врага в груди поднимается что-то очень довольное и злое; потому что от вида подрагивающих рук Кайло Рена появляется жалость; потому что от вида Бена Соло, несчастного сына Леи Органа, вспыхивают эмоции - эмоции, которых у настоящего джедая быть не должно.

"Нет эмоций, есть покой", - повторяет про себя Рей, молчит, глубоко и размеренно дышит, и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит. 

А Кайло смотрит в ответ. И Рей знает - он видит свою победу.

Рей входит в камеру, оставив все свои сомнения за решеткой двери, синий меч тихо гудит в руках, а Кайло все смотрит - без страха.

Когда Рей уходит - все так же молча - в камере нет даже тела, только изодранный плащ сиротливо лежит на полу.


End file.
